GAARA
by oonddangkoma
Summary: Story about Gaara, the Kazekage -unthinkable HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

Gaara

**GAARA**

By: oondagubrakitachi

Summary: a story of Gaara, the Kazekage

Note: Good News for Gaara lovers!! I actually make a Gaara centric. It's my first centric-fanfic so bear with me. You see, I don't really see the part when Gaara was kidnapped so I made this story MY way

Gaara is taking to his teddybear, again. The teddy's name is Sabaku

"You know Sabaku? I don't want to leave Suna and so my siblings... but I don't knw what else I could do... Everyone blame me for killing my parents... Do you know how it feels to lose your own parents ??" said Gaara, a little bit sobbing all the way he talks.

Teddy didn't answer. Gaara know he's a Kazekage now... He really is. And of course, losing his parents is a hard thing for a newbie Kazekage. He needs to know what to do. Eventhough he's not really close to his father, He _was_ a Kazekage though.

"Sorry, Sabaku... I know it was weird and else you know, silly... For me to talk to a teddy like you, it's just that I can't forget my parents... All this time"

At the end of the sentence, Temari and Kankuro came out of nowhere.

"Look, Gaara... We hear you all the time..." said Temari

"Yeah, the thing is, we're the Sand Siblings. And what happened to our sister or brothers, we're always there to help out." said Kankuro with a saddened voice

"Yeah." Said Temari, her voice was so weak Gaara couldn't hear it.

"Thanks... By the way, you two are the most precious thing that I have now. Please, if you want my help, don't hesitate to ask. I will always help you" said Gaara with a thanking face.

"God, I just realized we should have taken you to the Hokage's shrine to talk with Godaime-Hokage by now." said Kankuro, he looked a bit panic.

" Just relax Kankuro. He's the one who have to meet the Godaime-sama. We don't need to hurry anyway." Said Temari.

_For God's__ sake. That Lazyass must've been virusing my sister!_ Gaara thought

"Let's just go. Oh, and Temari nee-chan, don't be to near THE LAZYASS" said Gaara. He pushed his voice at 'THE LAZYASS' word.

"Oh, right" said Temari with a lazy look.

"Let's go Temari nee-chan, Gaara-SAMA" said Kankuro

"Ah, Kankuro!! Don't tease me like that. I can just crush you with a Sabaku if I'm mad by mistake" said Gaara laughing but Kankuro knew he was serious

Yes. He never thought would have a power like that on his very young age.

'

-flashback-

"Let's play ball!!" said a boy running to his friends

"YEAH! Let's go!!" said another child

"U-uh, can I play with you guys??" asked a boy with red hair, and blue eyes

"NOOO!! YOU'RE A MONSTER!!" said all the children in unison

"I...I'm n-nottt!! You're all soo meannn!!" shouted Gaara. He wanted to run away, but the sand kept him standing in front of the children. And it happened

-flashbackoff-

Yeah, he thought he could control the bijuu in him. But, it's not destinied that way. He kill two person who he loved. First, he accidentaly killed the uncle of his own. An then his Mom.

"Why did I have to have some kinda power ike this eh, nee-chan??" asked Gaara

"Umm, I don't know. It's maybe, err, Kami-sama's blessing??" said Temari with a smiling face

_I don't know what else to say to you Gaara-chan..._

_At the Godaime's office, Gaara talked about his problem..._

"That's it Gaara, forget about the incident!!" said Naruto in the Godaime's office

"Yeah!! Get a life!!" said RockLee with the famous get-a-life-use-your-youthful-side glare

"Lee, Naruto, shut up!!" shouted Tsunade

But, they still fight about the Gaara's problem thing

"GAARA!! GET A LIFE!!"

"YEAHH!! MOVE ON!!"

"GO WITH THE YOUTHFUL ENERGY!!"

"Hmmphh.." mumbled Tsunade

'_Tsk...tsk... Naruto, Lee, talk about their Funeral... Like they don't know that if Gaara is annoyed, he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone he wanted to kill... But, he looked very calm despite these two idiots we're shouting over him.. I wonder why...' thought Tsunade_

" Hey, SHUTT UPP!!" shouted Tsunade, now with more ear-aching voice

"AH!! GRANDMA!! SHOULDN'T WE HAVE TO SUPPORT HIM??" asked Naruto with his usual idiotish-innocent-like-he-doesn't-know-anything voice

Tsunade gave him an angry glare and Naruto mumbled

"What's that Naruto??" asked Tsunade with harder looking glare

"N-NOTHING GRANDMA!!" shouted Naruto

'_good, now that this idiot stopped shouting, I can talk freely' thought Tsunade_

"So, what's that you wanna say again, eh?? Kazekage sama??" asked Tsunade with serious voice

"Umm, here's the thing, I want to do an alliance force between our village." Said Gaara with one breath

"I see. Okay, we could use an alliance force." Said Tsunade

"Well, Godaime-sama, nor just I want to talk about the Alliance Force, I've heard from the people around Konoha and Suna that there's an organization named Akatsuki, do you have any information about them? I'm afraid they will raid innocent people" said Gaara

'_Akatsuki?? That must be the organization Itachi nii-san is in'_

_Naruto thought_

Suddenly, Naruto talked, "I'm afraid not, Gaara. Akatsuki is not the kind of organization that will kill blind-eyed. They have targets."

"Huh? Naruto? You have something to do with this??" asked Tsunade, she looked a bit like, enthusiastic but suspicious

"Hh... Ok... I will tell you.Before Sasuke left, he REALLY forbid me to show, anyone, besides me, Jiraiya, Sakura, and Kakashi that, hh... His brother Itachi Uchiha is an Akatsuki. And his target was—" Naruto stopped talking for a minute

"Well?" asked Tsunade again

"me" said Naruto

"But, why Naruto? Why You?" asked Temari

"Like I said before, they have targets" said Naruto again

"What are their targets??" asked Kankuro

"Bijuus and the AKATSUKI TARGETS, Asuma-sensei's one of it... The thirteenth" said Naruto without even looking at Tsunade

"So, by saying that, you mean, I AM in danger?" asked Gaara

"I don't know for sure, but 80 of Kakashi sensei's percentage that you will be kidnapped is positive" said Naruto

"Shizune, get Kakashi, and hurry send an ANBU force to get the Kazekage home to Suna" said Tsunade

"HAI!" and Shizune disappeared in a blink of eye.

a/n: I'll try to make it a little dramatic. And let me know how this story goes for real in the manga, please?


	2. The Conversations

Gaara

Gaara

Disclaimer: Masashi-senpai

Summary: The conversations held at hand

xVx

Shizune was back in a flash. She brought Kakashi with her. She remembered the conversation that she held with Kakashi on the way to the Hokage's Shrine.

-flashback-

Shizune arrived at Kakashi's House in less than a minute. She did run faster than she has expected, of course, she knew it was a very urgent call.

She saw Kakashi, he was sitting on the window frame in front of his room, as Kakashi usually do, whether he was sleeping, or was he reading that Ero book again? She wasn't sure. So she shook her head and went right up to the window, where Kakashi had been sitting on for so long.

"Kaka- -" she haven't finished her words when she heard Kakashi's guess

"It's about Gaara and Godaime isn't it?"

And she nodded, then they jumped up to the trees.

--

"How did you know that this is about Gaara-sama?" asked Shizune

"Well, Shizune, I have known a lot of ANBUs in our country. It's hard making friend with ANBUs you know. They're all hard to trust people and very secretive" said Kakashi calm and collected.

"Kakashi, I want to hear HOW YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT not HOW YOU MAKE FRIENDS WITH ANBUs" said Shizune. Well, she doesn't like people who are not up-to-date.

"Calm down, my friend. I can't just blabber it out. Okay, I have an ANBU team, consists of 2 person. They always gie me infos about what happened in our country, especially our village and the sand" said Kakashi

"But, why did you choose sand? Instead of all those villages out there?" Shizune pointed out her curiosity

"Feelings, intuition, and opinion, my friend" said Kakashi

'_Huh, now he sounded like a fortune-teller' thought Shizune_, then she giggled

"Why are you laughing?" asked Kakashi

"Why are you asking?" replied Shizune

"Okay. No more giggling and laughing. Just make it to the point. Can you tell me all you know about the Akatsuki?" asked Shizune. She just can't hold all her curiosity.

"uhm... Well, I don't usually tell secrets to anybody, but I know that Godaime will ask me more questions than you do. Akatsuki is an organization. Their members consists of missing-ninjas from around the world of ninjas. From the organization's targets, I can simply conclude that their best target are all the bijuus. And the problem now is, the target they were dying for is in the body of the Kazekage himself. I'm afraid it'll be too easy for them. They're all special S-ranked criminals. They can't just easily catched by hand." said Kakashi

"So, if they're that strong, as you told me, how about the safety of the Kazekage himself?" asked Shizune

"That's what I'm afraid of to happen. I told Naruto and Jiraiya that 80 of my precentage Kazekage being kidnap is positive."

'_That's not the kind of look Kakashi would look like...' thought Shizune_

-flashback off-

"Where's the Kazekage? Or should I say Gaara?" asked Kakashi

"He has gone home, sensei" said Naruto, he whispered in worry.

"For God's Sake!!, how can you all be so careless?" shouted Kakashi

"Calm down, Kakashi. He was taken home by ANBUs led by Sai, and he was walked home by his siblings. Just don't worry, okay?" Tsunade answered

Kakashi took a deep breath. And asked," It's about Akatsuki? And Gaara?"

"Yep" said Naruto

"So, Naruto you told them the truth about you and Gaara?" asked Kakashi

"Of course, sensei. What can I do?" asked Naruto, he looked terribly confused

"It's not a mistake that you told them the truth. It's time." Said Kakashi

"What do you mean by IT'S TIME?" asked Tsunade curiosly

"Well, you see, me Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya had been trying to keep the secret. Because we knew that Akatsuki have the best sense and not to mention intelligence. They can easily find out things without even step a meter. They're one of the most feared org." Said Kakashi

Tsunade nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, what move are we going to take?" said Shizune

"I don't know yet. We have to make a very delicate move on their direction. We have the Kazekage at hand. We can't lose peace again to the Sand. That will make another war" said Godaime

--

"Gaara, what do you think we are going to do?" asked Kankuro

"Hh... I don't know. We just have to wait until Leaf have a plan. Our village needs more affection at once. When our father led, they all have to work very hard for him. I think they needed rest" said Gaara

"Good thinking, Gaara..." said Temari

'_My brother had grown__ up..." thought Temari_

xVx

a/n: next: the refreshments


End file.
